<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shifting Dynamics by AlexHunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807857">Shifting Dynamics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt'>AlexHunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Choking, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mari wants to try something new. </p><p>(no internal thoughts this time... I was lazy... sorry! )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shifting Dynamics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Mari smirked as she pulled away from Justin’s lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know that look,” he commented with a raise of his eyebrow. “What do you have in mind?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I could tell you, or, I could show you,” Mari teased. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I like the way that sounds.” Justin’s lips met hers again. “Lead the way.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lie down,” Mari instructed upon relieving him of his clothing. “On your back.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Someone’s demanding today,” Justin smirked, doing as he was told, though he propped himself up on his elbows to watch her undress. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You call it demanding, I call it assertive.” Mari straddled his hips, just above where he wanted her most. She pushed him down against the bed. Her red hair dangled over his face as she hovered over him, her hands still pressed against his shoulders.  “I said, lie down!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My apologies,” he offered, trying to hold back a chuckle. He was used to being the dominant one. But he was really curious as to what she wanted, so he tried to listen to her directions despite his own desire to grab her pretty little throat and not let go until she agreed to listen. At least, there would be time for that later. “So, what is it that you desire?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mari’s lips crashed on his as she began moving against him. She could feel his desire growing behind her. She held his lower lip between her teeth as she pulled away. “I want to sit on your face.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Justin’s eyes grew wide at the request, a smirk playing on his lips, before fading away. “Ask nicely.” His voice was stern.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t think you’re in a position to make demands,” Mari teased, kissing his neck right where she knew would cause him to lose focus. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His mouth fell open, a soft sound escaping. He reached out grabbing her throat and relishing the sound of surprise as she gasped. Apparently later was sooner than he thought. “Don’t forget who you belong to, baby girl. Now, I’m going to let go and you are going to ask nicely. Understand?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mari nodded, gasping for air as he released her. “Can I please sit on your face... sir?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Justin tenderly pushed her hair behind her ear. “Since you asked so nicely. Come here and have your reward.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mari hesitated a moment. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s wrong?” Justin’s voice was soft as he looked at her with concern. The back of his hand brushed softly along her cheek. “Did I hurt you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” Mari shook her head. She knew what she wanted to try when she started but the sudden seesawing in the power dynamic had her flustered.. “It’s just that...I want to taste you too...at the same time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, baby girl, you should have led with that,” Justin’s voice was uncharacteristically excited. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mari tried to suppress her smile at his delight. She could feel his heartbeat fluttering faster at the thought. If he was in charge, she would play by the rules and ask permission as she was used to doing. “Sir, if it would please you, may I suck your big cock while you give me my reward?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That would be acceptable,” Justin shook his head, slightly impressed by her wanting to try this. “Turn around.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mari did as instructed, kneeling over his chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hands grabbed her ass giving her a gentle squeeze. He guided her back until she was positioned over him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She moaned as his tongue slipped between her wet folds, almost forgetting her part in this. His throbbing cock pulled her focus. She wrapped her fingers around it, pumping him gently as she took a moment to enjoy his mouth on her. She lowered her mouth to his tip, her tongue circling it. The change in touch caused his tongue to run over her clit. She jolted with electricity, his cock falling out of her mouth. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before she could regain her grasp, she felt a quick slap on her ass. It was nothing more than a warning, but the warmth that flooded over her from it combined with his mouth in her was enough to make her lose focus, she fought against it taking him back in her mouth. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They traded off moans as they rocked back and forth moving against each other’s mouths their bodies coursing with pleasure. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He loved the taste of her on his tongue and soft moans and cries he elicited every time he flicked over her swollen pearl driving her crazy. Even if her perfect lips weren’t latched tightly around him pleasing him, he still would have enjoyed this. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mari began grinding her hips against his face, muffling his own groans of satisfaction. Justin rewarded her, sucking right where she wanted. “Fuck Justin,” she cried out, his cock slipping out of her mouth. She moved faster against him. She was so close.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Justin’s hand slapped hard against her ass. She yelped quietly. Another hit followed. She knew what he was trying to say, but it just took her that much closer. Her hand slid over his cock, hoping that would appease him while she grappled at the edge waiting to fall over. His hand struck again, his mouth ceasing its pleasure. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry, sir.” Mari ran her tongue along the side of his cock. Her tongue swirling around his tip. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Again, his hand found her ass. She could feel his handprint on her skin as it began to prickle. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She smirked as she quickly took him all the way in, suppressing her need to gag as he hit the back of her throat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He groaned deeply into her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stars exploding in her vision as she bobbed up and down more quickly. Her warmth was pouring into his mouth as he continued pleasuring her. He began twitching in his mouth. Mari moaned as his hot seed shot down her throat. She continued sucking him making sure to take him in completely. He didn’t like a mess.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She slid off of him, both of them panting at trying to catch their breath. Mari turned around resting her head in the crook of his arm. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you enjoy that?” Mari smirked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His only response was his lips on hers as he pulled her closer to him.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>